


No One Can Love You Like I Do

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, First Time, Los Tres Geckos, Loss of Virginity, OT3, Post Season 3 Finale, Shameless Smut, seth is an idiot but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Kate loved two brothers: One was holding her, the other had a hold on her.





	No One Can Love You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [ "Angel Baby" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gson1KDV5VE)by Rosie and the Originals, but I listened to the [cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZQBf1ed-MU)by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club while writing this story (it's also the version I imagine playing on the jukebox). After I heard the song, I thought it was perfect for Los Tres Geckos, and here we are! Even though it's the OT3, the smut is all sethkate ;) 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

There was a song playing on the jukebox.

_“It's just like heaven being here with you. You're like an angel, too good to be true. But after all, I love you, I do. Angel Baby, my Angel Baby...”_

Kate watched the couples make their way to the dance floor. Soon, their bodies connected and started to sway. She envied how easy it was for them to move as one.

“Wanna dance?” Richie appeared next to her at the table with his hand extended.

“I thought you were too busy hustling those guys at pool,” she said, keeping her eyes forward.

“I saw you sitting over here by yourself,” he said. “You shouldn't be alone.”

From her seat, she looked up at him. Those ocean blue eyes peered at her from behind black-rimmed glasses. He was still holding out his hand.

“Fine.” She stood, letting out a heavy sigh, but secretly, she did want to dance, to sway in someone else's arms, to be one. 

She let Richie take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He didn't seem to care that he was dressed more formally in a gray suit while she wore a short blue dress with a jean jacket and white sneakers. 

Kate hadn't slow-danced with anyone since Kyle took her to the Spring Fling their junior year. She remembered his clammy hands on her waist and her arms around his neck; their chests didn't even touch. They moved stiffly, shifting their weight from side to side under the colorful streamers and balloons. 

Dancing with Richie was different.

He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, leaving no space in between them. She rested her cheek on his quiet chest. She let him lead again, and he was graceful for his size as they swayed to the music. 

_“Please never leave me blue and alone. If you ever go, I'm sure you'll come back home. Because I love you, I love you, I do. Angel Baby, my Angel Baby...”_

With each turn, Kate saw Seth at the bar. A bottle of Jack Daniels and a pretty brunette behind the counter kept him company.

“He's an idiot,” Richie suddenly said.

She lifted her head. “What?”

“My brother's an idiot,” he said. 

Because Seth left her alone. Because he was getting hammered and flirting with the bartender. Because it had been a week since Matanzas, and they still hadn't talked about what she had told him at the gates of hell.

_“In the eyes of the people I love.”_

Which included two criminal brothers. One was holding her, the other had a hold on her.

The song ended. Couples dispersed. But Richie didn't let her go. 

“One more?” he said

She nodded and hoisted herself up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. 

He smiled “What was that for?”

“For dancing with me,” she said. “And for calling Seth an idiot.”

“Well, in that case, he's a complete dumbass too.”

For the first time that night, Kate laughed.

**

Another week passed, and Seth felt Kate was ready to get back in the game. She felt ready too. He got her a nine millimeter, and when she picked up the gun, the weight reminded her of those three months in Mexico. When she thought about doing it all over again, she didn't think about getting in the RV and returning to Bethel. She thought about getting rid of that needle.

**

This was how they slept.

Kate in one bed, alone.

Seth in the other, alone.

At dawn, Richie returned from feeding. Seth moved to the couch, so Richie could have the bed.

One night, Kate decided it was time for a change.

She crawled into Seth's bed, wearing a white T-shirt and lavender underwear and nothing else. In the dark, Seth watched as she moved closer to him. She felt the heat roll off him. She also felt how much he wanted her. 

And she wanted to give him permission to take her. 

She touched his face. “Please, Seth...”

He removed her hand, his fingers ghosting the scars on her wrists, and let out a long sigh. “I can't.” He turned his back to her without saying another word. 

Feeling foolish, she returned to her bed. It took her a long time to fall asleep.

**

It was almost sunrise as Kate put on jeans and a flannel shirt and sneaked out of the motel room for a cigarette. She leaned against the hood of their parked Impala and wrapped her flannel tighter around her body, not realizing how chilly it was outside. As she slipped her cigarette in between her lips and searched her pockets for her lighter, a blue flame ignited in front of her.

It was Richie, holding out his lighter. There were red flecks on his black tie. 

“Thanks,” she said, puffing on her lit cigarette. She took in a long drag and let the smoke burn inside her chest. Then, she opened her mouth and let out a chain of O-O-O-O. Each one fading into the dark sky. She grinned at Richie. “Practice makes perfect.”

He lit his own cigarette and wagged a finger at her. “Don't tell Seth I taught you that.”

They smoked in comfortable silence. 

“Why are you up so early?” Richie asked. 

“Just thinking,” she said, flicking the cigarette ash to the cement.

“Care to elaborate?”

So, she told him about getting into bed with Seth in her underwear and how he had rejected her.

“I told you he was an idiot,” Richie mumbled, shaking his head.

“Then, how come I'm the one who feels stupid?” She hated how her voice cracked.

“Come here.” With his cigarette dangling from his mouth, he hugged her. She sank into him. 

One was holding her, the other had a hold on her.

They finished their cigarettes and went inside the room. Seth was still asleep. She waited for Richie to wake Seth up to trade spots, but instead he got into her bed. He set his glasses on the nightstand, but she knew he could still see her. Slowly, she removed her flannel and jeans. Her nipples poked through the thin material of her T-shirt, and she folded her hands in front of her underwear. With Seth, she had felt bold, but now with Richie watching her, she felt shy. 

“Come here,” Richie said again, this time in a hushed whisper.

She went to him.

Richie didn't hesitate to collect her in his arms. While Seth had felt warm beside her, Richie felt cool in a comforting way, like a tall glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. She tipped her head back and those piercing blue eyes looked right inside her. She remembered how they lit up when she found him in Xibalba, where the sky looked like it was on fire. 

Now she was the one who felt she was in flames.

Richie lowered his head and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about Seth sleeping in the next bed.

**

Seth was gone when they woke up later that morning. 

Kate untangled herself from Richie's arms. They were still fully-clothed. Nothing else had happened besides the kissing, but she could only imagine what Seth thought when he saw them in bed together. She looked outside the window and saw the Impala was missing too. 

“Should we call him?” she asked Richie.

He gestured to Seth's cell phone sitting on the desk.

She frowned “Do you think he's coming back?” 

Richie lit up a cigarette even though it was a no smoking room. “Where else is he gonna go?”

**

A few hours later, Kate decided to search for Seth. Since it was still daylight out, she had to do it without Richie, so she tucked her nine millimeter in her purse.

“Use it to knock some sense into him,” Richie told her.

She promised to call with any updates, but it wouldn't take long to find Seth. She knew exactly where to find him.

When she walked into the bar, the jukebox wasn't playing anything. She scanned the bar. No Jack Daniels. No pretty brunette. Maybe she was too late.

“What are you doing here?”

Or maybe she had arrived right on time.

She turned to find Seth standing behind her. His white dress shirt was untucked from his black pants. His face was twisted in a scowl. 

“I was looking for you,” she said.

“What for?” He pushed past her, heading to the bar.

She followed. “I was worried.”

He whipped back around. “I'm a big boy, Kate. If you want to fuck around with Richie, that's fine with me. You didn't hurt my feelings.”

_Liar._

“Richie and I—we didn't—we just kissed, that's all.”

“Still the preacher's daughter,” he said, lip curled.

She narrowed her eyes. How could Seth not know by now that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him? Why else would she climb into his bed? He was the one who didn't want her.

“I don't know why I even bothered.” She spun on her heel, determined to get to the exit when Seth suddenly grabbed her wrist. He pulled her toward the back of the bar and into the men's restroom. It was a single stall. He locked the door and glared at her. Both of them breathing heavily. The same heat from last night still passing through them. 

“Seth—”

He cut her off with a passionate kiss, one that made her drop her purse and gun, one that made her knees go weak. He deepened the kiss with his tongue and she moaned. Her nipples hardened under her blue crop top. The scruff on his chin scratching against his face as he took her breath away. 

Why had he waited so long?

Why had _she_ waited so long?

In one quick move, he picked her up and set her down on the counter. There wasn't a lot of room, but enough space for her sit without falling into the sink. After he removed her sneakers, Seth's fingers went to work, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs. She was still wearing the lavender underwear.

He lifted his dark gaze to her face and she nodded, answering the question she knew he had on his mind. It was the same thing she wanted.

_Touch me._

He spread her legs apart and lowered his head in between her thighs, sprinkling gentle kisses with his hot mouth along the inside of her soft skin. She whimpered, gripping the edge of the counter with both hands. The front of her underwear was already so damp. No one had tried touching her here before, not even Richie. It was as though he knew this moment— _this_ was reserved for Seth.

He pushed aside the lavender material to reveal her smooth and bare pussy, her juices trickling down her pink folds. She had shaved last night, so sure Seth wasn't going to say no to her. But he had, and now instead of doing this in a bed, she was sprawled on top of a sink counter inside a men's restroom, the faucet digging into her lower back, and her jeans and gun scattered on the floor. This wasn't how she had imagined it, but then again, when had anything in her life ever worked out the way she wanted?

She clasped his hand, moving his fingers up and down her slit. “Please, Seth, don't you want me?"

That was all it took for him to fall to his knees and taste her pussy. She cried out, and immediately covered her mouth with one hand, afraid someone inside the bar was going to hear her. Seth reached under her, and she lifted her butt so he could take her underwear off. Now she was completely open for him. Her heartbeat accelerated as he dipped his dark head of hair back in between her legs, the scruff now burning inside her thighs. He used his skillful tongue to lick her sensitive folds and tickle her pulsating clit. She let out a silent scream and gripped the counter, even though she wanted to roll her hips against Seth's mouth. 

“More,” she gasped. “Give me more.”

Seth lifted his head, and god, he looked so sexy with his shiny mouth. “Tell me,” he said.

“Inside me.” She was so blissed-out, she could barely form a complete sentence. “You inside me.”

He rose to his feet and retrieved a condom from his back pocket. She didn't want to think about the pretty brunette and why he had already been prepared when he had walked into the bar. 

Kate sat up on the counter and watched Seth remove his pants and boxers. She had tried to sneak in a few peeks of his dick while they were hiding out in motel rooms in Mexico, but it was nothing compared to seeing it now—long and thick, standing erect against his stomach. A part of her also wanted to drop to her knees and taste him, take him in her mouth and run her tongue over his length, but he was already tearing the condom open and rolling it on his cock.

He wanted her, and this time, she wanted to make sure he did take her.

Seth settled back in front of her, holding his cock in his palm. “Open your legs for me, baby, all the way.” She scooped up her legs, placing her hands behind her knees, and spread them as wide as she could. She was still wet from Seth's tongue, but she still worried about his large size. She had heard stories from girls at school about how painful their first time had been. If it did hurt, she hoped it passed quickly.

With one hand on her hip, Seth slowly pushed himself into her pussy, and she let out a hoarse cry at the sensation. He stopped, his eyes widening as though he just realized she had been telling him the truth earlier. There had been no one else until now, until him. 

“Kate...” His heavy voice was filled with so much longing, but she knew he needed to hear her say it.

So, she told him: “I want you, Seth.”

He looked down at where they were joined. He was already inside her, not all the way, but enough to tell Kate it was going to be amazing. She didn't care where they were or what led up to it. They were never meant to have roses and candles. They were just meant to have each other.

She pulled him closer. “I love you.”

This time, his hazel eyes softened, and she recognized the look. 

_In the eyes of the people I love._

It was like Seth couldn't believe what she was telling him again. Was that why he had rejected her? Why he refused to get close to her? 

She kissed him once more. “I love you.” If she had to, she would keep on saying it until he believed her. 

He closed his eyes, letting those four words wash over him. “Kate.” When he opened them, his eyes were clear and alert, and so were his words, “I love you too.”

Kate smiled, caressing his cheek. “Show me.” 

With a groan, he pushed the rest of his cock inside her. Her mouth dropped open and she rolled her eyes back. He was filling her up and stretching her in the most perfect way. 

“Fuck, you feel so...” Seth was panting, sweat trickling down his temples. He didn't have to finish his thought. She was feeling everything he was feeling—his big, velvety cock sliding deep into her wet and tight pussy. It was incredible, it was wonderful, it was—she cried out as she felt a sharp pinch from inside her, and tears prickled her eyes. 

Seth lowered his head to give her a soft kiss. “It's okay, baby, it's okay.”

She breathed in, concentrating on how well they fit together as one. 

Seth's eyes were still scanning her face, waiting for her next move.

She skimmed her lips against his warm mouth and looped her arms around his neck. “You feel good inside me.”

“Good?” he said.

She nodded.

With that, he lifted her off the sink and pressed her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. With their gazes locked, he slowly began to thrust into her.

“Oh, Seth, yes, more...” she whined, digging her nails into his arms. 

He did it again, and again, and again—until the pain turned into pleasure, and he could slide his dick in and out of her soaked pussy effortlessly. She pressed her mouth against his shoulder to muffle the sounds of her cries. 

On the other side of the wall, a familiar song came on the jukebox.

 _“It's just like heaven being here with you. You're like an angel, too good to be true. But after all, I love you, I do. Angel Baby, my Angel Baby...”_

The music seemed to ignite something inside Seth too. He slammed his cock into her over and over. She moaned into his ear, grabbing a fistful of his hair. With each powerful thrust, her pussy clenched around his cock. It was rough and desperate, but still so damn good. Dropping a hand in between their connected bodies, he rubbed her clit, and she whimpered. 

“Yes, yes, yes...” she chanted.

She trembled against Seth, seconds away from climaxing. Her eyes started to close, but his voice stopped them from falling.

“Look at me.” His gaze pinned her, along with his body. With his fingers playing with her clit and his cock still inside her, she arched against him, shaking like a thousand volts were coursing through her.

She gasped. “Seth!” Her entire body vibrating with the electric charge. The girls at school hadn't told her about that part. 

“That was beautiful, baby,” he said. “Just like you.”

She smiled weakly at him. Now, she wanted to watch him come undone. She lifted her crop top to show him her naked breasts. 

“Beautiful,” he said again, lowering his mouth to take a rosy nipple in between his lips. She gasped as he licked and sucked on them. Then, he raised his head to kiss her open mouth, his tongue slowly massaging hers. 

He folded their hands together and held them against the wall as he continued to pound into her. "Kate, baby..." He kissed the side of her neck, and it didn't take long for Seth to shudder and groan as he released himself inside her. He pumped into her a few more times, and she moaned, biting her lip. When he pulled out, she felt empty, sore. The inside of her legs were wet and sticky, and there was some blood on Seth's condom. Her blood. A flash of guilt filled his face as he removed the condom and flushed it down the toilet. She reached for his hand and squeezed it to tell him everything was all right. _She_ was all right. He squeezed back.

Silently, he pulled down her shirt and grabbed some paper towels to clean her up. Her heart swelled at how he was taking care of her. When they finished getting dressed, she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. 

_“Because I love you, I love you, I do, Angel Baby, My Angel baby, Wooohoo I love you, Whooohoo I do, No one could love you like I do...”_

They started to sway to the music without even realizing it. The one who had a hold on her was now finally holding her. 

**

When they returned to the motel, Richie was sleeping in Kate's bed.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Seth said, giving her a kiss before heading into the bathroom.

Quietly, she slipped into bed with Richie, tucking herself into his arms. He stirred awake, making more room for her. 

“Did you find him?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Yeah,” she said, sliding her hand over his chest.

He opened his eyes now. The blue probing her, searching her and finding an answer. 

“So, my brother isn't an idiot after all,” Richie said with a smirk. 

In the other room, Kate heard Seth turn on the shower. She thought about joining him.

“You okay?” Richie asked, rubbing her lower back. 

She liked how gentle he was being with her. She liked that she still felt sore from Seth. 

“Yeah.” She gave Richie a small smile and kissed him, tasting the cigarettes he had smoked while she was gone. “I'm okay.” 

THE END


End file.
